


Mean Girls and Skype

by odinsons



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mean Girls, Skype, basically seth falls asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odinsons/pseuds/odinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Dean decide to watch Mean Girls together while Seth is off due to his broken arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mean Girls and Skype

**Author's Note:**

> This was written super fast and I actually like the outcome of it?? Enjoy!!

When Seth heard the familiar tone of his laptop, he tried his best to run to his bed and pick up the call. He checked the time--11:13 PM, just on time.   
“Hey Princess,” Dean’s rocky voice sounded from the other line. Seth smiled at the sound of his voice.  
“Hi baby, I miss you.” Seth pouted, making himself comfortable in the bed.   
“Same here. God, Seth, I miss you so much you don’t even know.”   
“How d’ya think I feel? The only thing I can cuddle up to every night is your pillow because it smells like you!” Seth laughed, Kevin jumping onto his lap.   
“How the hell does it still smell like me? I haven’t been home since like, two weeks.”   
“It just does. Unless I’m actually going insane.”   
Another voice boomed through Dean’s hotel room, and then the door shut, “Dean aren’t you coming?”   
The figure came into view of the camera, and there he was, Roman.   
“ROMAN!” Seth shouted enthusiastically.   
“Hey man, how you holding up?” Roman asked. Seth actually kind of missed Roman too. He just wanted a big hug from the tattooed Samoan.  
“Yeah, I’m doing okay. Arm still hurts like a fuckin’ bitch though.”   
Roman laughed, and then pulled up a chair. “So, where were you two planning on going?”   
“Well, we were supposed to go to this underground concert with Daniel and Brie, but I’m not sure if Dean-O still wants to come.”   
“Roman I told you, I’m gonna stay on Skype with Seth until either him or I fall asleep.” Dean scolded. 

Seth listened to their conversation--or banter--for a while. Seth truly did miss Dean. The empty space in his bed every night and the same record in the record player was getting tiresome, and Seth was going crazy without Dean. But, Seth knew he’d be home in five more days. Five more. Five more days until he can smell Dean’s musk again and touch his sandy curls and kiss his lips. Just 120 more hours.   
“Anyway, I’m gonna go. Seth, I hope to see you soon buddy.”   
“You too, Ro. I miss you.”   
“I miss you too Sethie Poo,” Roman teased. Seth rolled his eyes, “This is why I hate you.”   
“Hate you, too!” Roman laughed, walking out. Once the door closed, Dean began talking again. He already missed Roman.

 

“Seth, it doesn’t feel the same without you here,” Dean’s voice became shaky “I honestly don’t know how I haven’t gone crazy and broke my own arm just to be with you.”   
Seth sighed, “Baby just five more days until you get home. I’ll be at the airport waiting for you.”   
“You promise?”   
“Promise. I’ll order pizza, and I’ll pick up those cupcakes that you’ve been craving and we can try to go to the gym together if my arm decides it’s gonna work.”   
“Sounds like a deal,” Dean smiled, showing off his dimples. God, Seth loved his dimples.   
“So, what movie do you wanna watch?” Dean asked, placing his laptop on the desk.   
“Dunno. Let me check Netflix.” Seth turned on his tv, and then opened Netflix and scrolled for a movie.   
“Let’s see...hey, what about The Breakfast Club? Or Mean Girls?”   
“Whichever one is fine by me,” Dean said. Dean didn’t even know Seth was into Mean Girls, but judging by the look on his face, he was happy to have found it. Dean sure did love that movie himself.  
“Mean Girls it is,” Seth said.   
“Okay, wait until I find it now, hold your horses.” Dean huffed at the laptop, leaning against the couch’s armrest. Seth noticed how Dean looked so focussed on the screen.   
“You’re adorable, did you know that?” Seth asked.   
“Yeah, I knew that. You’ve told me that like, what? A million times in our 2 year relationship?” Dean questioned playfully.   
“Shut up, Ambrose.” Seth grumbled.   
“AH! FOUND IT!” Dean yelled, clapping his hands together, “Okay, count of three. 1...2...3…”   
They both pressed the play button at the same time. Seth was softly dancing to the entrance music.   
“You’re such a nerd,” Dean softly laughed, his eyes focussed on the tv. 

As the credits rolled, Dean heard a light snoring from the other line of Skype. Dean smiled and then realized, the chat icon bubble was blinking, and it read, “Dean Ambrose is a BEYOTCH. Sorry I fell asleep, I love you and goodnight.”   
Dean smiled, and typed back, “I love you too Princess. Sleep well.”   
With that, Dean hung up and went to sleep, completely unaware that it was 2am.


End file.
